CONGRATULATIONS ITS A GIRL! :D
by TofuMochi
Summary: What if deep in the Uchiha clan,what Itachi forgotten to kill,is a baby girl named Dawn.As the baby was delivered to the Akatsukis?What will Itachi do? Srry 4 the dumb summary.
1. Chapter 10

Username: Password: login Join for FREE | Take the Tour Lost Password?

Join Now  
Buy deviantWEAR  
Advertise Here

[x]

deviantART

All

Wall Art T-Shirts Collections Critiques Portfolio Critiqueable Chat News Today Forum Help

Naruto by *Chibi-Rinku

Categories Scraps

On this page, you can: Full View Start your own free art collection. Sign up here!See more of this artist:Chibi-Rinku's ProfileChibi-Rinku's Gallery

To [friends]

Message

©2005-2009 *Chibi-Rinku

Artist's Comments

**Edit (Jan 11, 2009):** HOLY FFFFF so many favs.. o_O .... if you have time, please visit my gallery. this picture doesn't even deserve the favs.... it's so old and it's not even good =_=

Originally done for a friend at school XD; but I dont know if he wants it anymore ^_^;; lol.. Naruto is a pretty good anime XD I love the humor in it.. I still need to watch more o;; But I'm too busy these days I did this all on the weekend because I wanted to draw something. I'll try to post more pictures x__x;; School is killing me right now.. especially when finals are coming up soon.. and provincal exams -__-;;

-4 hours (kinda rushed x.x)  
-Adobe Photoshop CS

Details

Submitted: May 8, 2005  
Image Size: 332 KB  
Resolution: 550×726

Statistics

Comments: Disabled  
Favourites: 8,411 [who?]  
Views: 116,653 (51 today)

Report a Policy Violation

Naruto  
by *Chibi-Rinku

Please select the Type of Violation you feel best represents the submission.

Notify me upon resolution

Site Map

SpotlightBrowse Prints Shop Collections Critiqueable Portfolio Critiques Chat News Today Forum Help & FAQ ShopPrints Shop T-Shirts & Gear adCast DiversionsRandom Deviant Random Deviation Daily Deviations Wallpaper

Hide Show

You are viewing

Daily Deviations

All Channels

Browse

Drawings Sci-Fi"

Body Art Cosmetic Application Face & Body Paint"

Macro Objects"

Animals, Plants & Nature Flowers & Plants"

Digital Art Painting & Airbrushing Movies/TV"

Digital Media Paintings"

Conceptual"

Icons Emoticons Animated"

Hide Show

Community News

187love itHUGE FEATURES - Amazing Works

=ScorpionEntity reports, 1d 14h ago

Amazing artworks. All areas of art. Huge feautres!

88 comments Photography News

132love itb/w vol.2

=ZanaSoul reports, 1d 15h ago

Inspiring b/w photography, that just invites you to start exploring more and more.

143 comments Photography News

89love itExpress Yourself

*Jenipho reports, 1d 8h ago

Expression is a mirror of the soul, so take a look into this collection and discover the magic!

26 comments Photography News

81love itDaily Literature Deviations- November 22, 2009

=DailyLitDeviations reports, 1d 23h ago

Daily Literature Deviations is a group that is dedicated to bringing literature to the forefront of the deviantArt community. We attempt to accomplish this by daily featuring Literature artists from around the community that deserve the recognition, but are not getting it.

Each day we will feature 5 deviations from the Literature categories in a News Article. In order to support the artists that we feature, we ask that you the news article as well as check out the individual pieces. We understand that each day you may not be able to check out each and every one of the pieces, everyone has their own things going on. We just ask that you make an attempt to help support the growing Literature community.

9 comments Art Features News

72love itThe LOL Corner [#78]

martypunker reports, 6h 53m ago

This regular news article promises to make you giggle, chortle, and laugh your ass off.

Every edition will feature a collection of the funniest chat network quotes.

dAmnIt! is a database of funny quotes submitted by deviants like you.

**dAmnIt! has reached over 25,000 quotes!!!**

34 comments Chat/MN News

68love itEstablishing a Process for Better Art

`Rahll reports, 5h 18m ago

In this article I'll talk about establishing a process of working on art that will help you turn out much better work without as much struggling or confusion.

25 comments Editorials

Poll What are you thankful for?

67%

3,603 deviants said Whether it's family and friends, your favorite set of markers, or a smile from a stranger -- share your thoughts!

33%

1,802 deviants said Happy Thanksgiving from your friends at deviantART!385 comments

(5,391 votes)

deviantART Loves You

Deviously serving the art and skin community for 3,396 days. Only 256 days until our tenth birthday!

Random Deviant  
Random Deviation

Follow us on Twitter  
Become a fan on Facebook

Deviousness

The Deviousness Award is an accolade which is traditionally handed out on the 1st of every month to one trully outstanding deviant. `Cyantre is one of the most helpful deviants within our community. With a positive attitude and a resourceful mind, you can always find him providing support and encouragement to those in need. Always looking for ways in which he can get more involved in our community, John's positive presence is to be aspired to. A well respected poet, John is a must-have on your deviantWATCH to make sure that you don't miss out on your dose of community inspiration. It's with great pleasure that the Deviousness Award for November 2009 goes to... Read More

©2009 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


	2. Chapter 2

Username: Password: login Join for FREE | Take the Tour Lost Password?

Join Now  
Buy deviantWEAR  
Advertise Here

[x]

deviantART

All

Wall Art T-Shirts Collections Critiques Portfolio Critiqueable Chat News Today Forum Help

Naruto by *Chibi-Rinku

Categories Scraps

On this page, you can: Full View Start your own free art collection. Sign up here!See more of this artist:Chibi-Rinku's ProfileChibi-Rinku's Gallery

To [friends]

Message

©2005-2009 *Chibi-Rinku

Artist's Comments

**Edit (Jan 11, 2009):** HOLY FFFFF so many favs.. o_O .... if you have time, please visit my gallery. this picture doesn't even deserve the favs.... it's so old and it's not even good =_=

Originally done for a friend at school XD; but I dont know if he wants it anymore ^_^;; lol.. Naruto is a pretty good anime XD I love the humor in it.. I still need to watch more o;; But I'm too busy these days I did this all on the weekend because I wanted to draw something. I'll try to post more pictures x__x;; School is killing me right now.. especially when finals are coming up soon.. and provincal exams -__-;;

-4 hours (kinda rushed x.x)  
-Adobe Photoshop CS

Details

Submitted: May 8, 2005  
Image Size: 332 KB  
Resolution: 550×726

Statistics

Comments: Disabled  
Favourites: 8,411 [who?]  
Views: 116,653 (51 today)

Report a Policy Violation

Naruto  
by *Chibi-Rinku

Please select the Type of Violation you feel best represents the submission.

Notify me upon resolution

Site Map

SpotlightBrowse Prints Shop Collections Critiqueable Portfolio Critiques Chat News Today Forum Help & FAQ ShopPrints Shop T-Shirts & Gear adCast DiversionsRandom Deviant Random Deviation Daily Deviations Wallpaper

Hide Show

You are viewing

Daily Deviations

All Channels

Browse

Drawings Sci-Fi"

Body Art Cosmetic Application Face & Body Paint"

Macro Objects"

Animals, Plants & Nature Flowers & Plants"

Digital Art Painting & Airbrushing Movies/TV"

Digital Media Paintings"

Conceptual"

Icons Emoticons Animated"

Hide Show

Community News

187love itHUGE FEATURES - Amazing Works

=ScorpionEntity reports, 1d 14h ago

Amazing artworks. All areas of art. Huge feautres!

88 comments Photography News

132love itb/w vol.2

=ZanaSoul reports, 1d 15h ago

Inspiring b/w photography, that just invites you to start exploring more and more.

143 comments Photography News

89love itExpress Yourself

*Jenipho reports, 1d 8h ago

Expression is a mirror of the soul, so take a look into this collection and discover the magic!

26 comments Photography News

81love itDaily Literature Deviations- November 22, 2009

=DailyLitDeviations reports, 1d 23h ago

Daily Literature Deviations is a group that is dedicated to bringing literature to the forefront of the deviantArt community. We attempt to accomplish this by daily featuring Literature artists from around the community that deserve the recognition, but are not getting it.

Each day we will feature 5 deviations from the Literature categories in a News Article. In order to support the artists that we feature, we ask that you the news article as well as check out the individual pieces. We understand that each day you may not be able to check out each and every one of the pieces, everyone has their own things going on. We just ask that you make an attempt to help support the growing Literature community.

9 comments Art Features News

72love itThe LOL Corner [#78]

martypunker reports, 6h 53m ago

This regular news article promises to make you giggle, chortle, and laugh your ass off.

Every edition will feature a collection of the funniest chat network quotes.

dAmnIt! is a database of funny quotes submitted by deviants like you.

**dAmnIt! has reached over 25,000 quotes!!!**

34 comments Chat/MN News

68love itEstablishing a Process for Better Art

`Rahll reports, 5h 18m ago

In this article I'll talk about establishing a process of working on art that will help you turn out much better work without as much struggling or confusion.

25 comments Editorials

Poll What are you thankful for?

67%

3,603 deviants said Whether it's family and friends, your favorite set of markers, or a smile from a stranger -- share your thoughts!

33%

1,802 deviants said Happy Thanksgiving from your friends at deviantART!385 comments

(5,391 votes)

deviantART Loves You

Deviously serving the art and skin community for 3,396 days. Only 256 days until our tenth birthday!

Random Deviant  
Random Deviation

Follow us on Twitter  
Become a fan on Facebook

Deviousness

The Deviousness Award is an accolade which is traditionally handed out on the 1st of every month to one trully outstanding deviant. `Cyantre is one of the most helpful deviants within our community. With a positive attitude and a resourceful mind, you can always find him providing support and encouragement to those in need. Always looking for ways in which he can get more involved in our community, John's positive presence is to be aspired to. A well respected poet, John is a must-have on your deviantWATCH to make sure that you don't miss out on your dose of community inspiration. It's with great pleasure that the Deviousness Award for November 2009 goes to... Read More

©2009 deviantART. All rights reserved

About Us | Contact Us | Site Tour | Help & FAQ Advertise | Services Etiquette | Privacy Policy | Terms of Service | Copyright Policy


End file.
